Questions
by TheInvisibleGurlz
Summary: Dick meets someone he never expected to meet... Read on to find out more. One shot and will not be continued.


**Questions**

**A.N.: I got this idea and decided to run with it. I hope I can make some of you guys cry. I hope I don't get flamed for this, especially considering it **_**is **_**considered a Bible crossover, anyway. Any who, let the tears begin.**

Dick kept his eyes down as he walked through the halls of Mount Justice. He knew he was a far cry from the serious, yet friendly leader his team knew, and yet he couldn't find it in his downcast heart to care. Today was August first, 2015. You may be wondering why the date here is so important but, to him, this date meant everything.

It was the nine year anniversary of his family's deaths.

He sighed and walked into what he thought would be an empty lounge room. There was, after all, no one else in the mountain. That was the very reason he had come here. Yet, sitting on the couch was a young girl, around the age of twelve, with blonde curls and radiant blue eyes.

"Hello Nightwing," She greeted with a smooth and oddly soothing voice.

Nightwing looked down at his civilian garb, hardly recognizable as Nightwing.

"How did you know who I am?"

"Oh, I know everything about you," She replied, a sad smile played her lips and glowed in her eyes.

Nightwing scoffed. "Who are you? How did you get in here, sweetie?" he asked, sitting down on the other end of the couch, across from the mystery girl. Secretly, he was thankful for a distraction from the day.

"You already know me. As for how I got here, it is my earth, after all." She seemed to be millennia wiser than anyone Dick had ever met.

"What do you mean that I already know you? We've never met."

"Alright are you ready for this?" Nightwing nodded.

"I am God," She announced holding out her hand. Nightwing shook it but didn't believe her.

"God, huh?"

"Not exactly what you expected, am I?" Dick looked away. He, of course, knew in his heart that she was who she claimed to be; but he didn't want to offend his deity by answering.

"It's okay, you can answer me. I'm here to help you."

"No, you're not what I expected. I always assumed that you were male."

"Most people do and that's why there is so much male imagery in my book, but I'm a spirit, you see. I don't really look like anything you can imagine, so I took this form to better talk to you," She explained.

"Okay. You said that you were here to help me, with what, may I ask?"

"You're going through a rough time right now, I would know. Plus, you have questions, don't you?"

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"And that's a good thing. It means that you want answers based on my word. By the way, you can calm down. Haven't you ever heard someone say that you should talk to me like a friend? This is one of those times. So, what are your questions?"

Nightwing sighed before looking down. He could feel the tears beginning to prick his eyes.

"My parents, John and Mary Grayson, are they in heaven? They were Christians but I'd like to have the satisfaction of knowing."

"Yes, they are with me and my son, now."

"D-do they ever talk about me?" Dick swallowed the sobs that threatened to make their way up his throat.

"Are you kidding me?" God responded, her eyebrows shooting up. Dick looked down, about to cry.

"They never shut up about you. They're always talking about how proud they are of you and that they love that you're making such a difference in the world. That's another reason I came here, to say a proper Thank you."

"Do they have anything to say to me?" A few stray tears leaked from his mask and his breathing consisted of deep breaths, sniffs, and swallows. His face was gradually turning red.

"See for yourself." God held out her hand invitingly. Dick looked at it skeptically, and then took it; gently squeezing it with silent prayers that heaven would be what he hoped it would be.

"Close your eyes," She coaxed. He did so and felt nothing.

"Open." Upon fluttering open his eyes open, Dick found himself blinking from the brightness. Yes, heaven is _exactly _what he expected.

"God?" he called to the empty air around him.

_"I'm here, Dick. I have to take my true form here, so you can't really see me. You just can't wrap your head around it,"_ a voice in his head chimed. The voice was indescribable; old, young, female, male, the softest whisper, and the loudest scream, all at once.

"Hello, I'm Peter. Are you here with God or did you just die?" a man asked from behind Dick. Turning around, he noticed some simple golden gates and a man in a toga, standing at a podium.

"Um, I'm here with God. I was invited." Peter smiled.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Richard, Richard Grayson." Peter smiled wider before hitting some buttons on the podium.

"Go ahead in, Dick," He said, holding his arm out to gesture to the now opened gates.

"Thanks." As soon as Dick stepped through to gates, the strangely solid cloud that he had been walking on vanished to be replaced with glittering golden bricks. Looking around, he saw angels, former citizens of Gotham, former citizens of Bludhaven, and some other people he didn't recognize.

"God, you there?" he asked, feeling a little like an idiot for talking to himself.

_"Always."_

"Where are my parents?"

_"Keep walking but don't think about it. A heart that size should find them with ease."_

Dick did as he was told and kept his head down and eyes on the road, turning at his fancy. Within minutes, he heard his name.

"Dick!" His head snapped up to see two figures, a man and a woman who hadn't aged a day, standing up in surprise. They ran to him and he met them halfway, slamming into each other's arms and nearly choking each other in a group hug. By the time that the trio had reached the shaded picnic table that John and Mary had been at, Dick was bawling tears of joy.

"I've missed you guys, more than you'll ever know," he managed out.

"Your father and I have missed you too. Every day, we looked forward to seeing you again. We want you to know that we are so proud of what you're doing. Everyone here is."

"I love you! I'll never stop loving you!" he cried out.

"Ditto, Little Bird. Ditto," John murmured, pulling his son into another hug, which Mary quickly joined in on. Dick breathed in the indescribable but familiar scent of his parents.

"_Dick, I'm sorry but you've nearly overstayed your welcome. I suggest that you get going now, there's still something that I need you to do."_

"I have to go now. I'll miss you," Dick broke away, with teary eyes and a scarlet face.

"We'll miss you too," Mary said holding her husband in a side hug. "We'll see you soon, don't cry for us. Tell Bruce that we love what he's doing for you and to keep it up." Dick nodded in response, far past the ability to speak now.

"_Just walk along the path. I will guide you."_

"How will I know if it's you?"

"_You will know._"

Dick walked the gilded streets, past buildings and trees and fields, God guiding him the whole way. Finally, he reached the apparent destination.

"Nightwing, come here." Dick looked up to the voice that called his alias, another couple, not related to him but recognizable all the same.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wayne?!"

"We have a message for Bruce, would you please tell him?" Dick nodded to Thomas's statement.

"Tell him that we love him and that we approve of what he's doing. Tell him that we miss him and look forward to seeing him again," Martha blubbered through tears.

"Also tell him that that does _not_ mean that he is to kill himself, okay?" Thomas added, sarcastically but just as much ferocity of emotion as his wife.

"Okay, I'll tell him. It was lovely meeting you and I'll see you soon," Dick replied, walking away.

"I should hope not," Thomas joked. Nightwing smiled and continued to walk away.

"See you later, Peter," Dick called when he reached to pearly gates.

"See you, kid."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bruce stared at the surveillance screen of the mountain. He was sitting in the Bat-cave when he decided to check on Nightwing. He knew that the day would be hard on him. He had watched Dick walk into the empty lounge room and sit down. It looked like he had been talking to himself but that was almost expected, considering the date. He then went silent and just sat there. He hadn't moved in an hour! Tears had simply flowed freely from his eyes, staining his shirt and jacket. Suddenly, he snapped to life! Batman decided to pay him a visit; he needed some support from his adopted father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dick snapped out of his trance in the living room. Looking down at his top, he noticed the dark spots on his shirt and the wet streaks on his cheeks. He glanced across the couch to God, still sitting in her spot, when a few more questions came to his head.

"Don't be afraid to ask them, then. Shoot," she said, either reading his mind or just knowing ahead of time what he was thinking.

"Why did you choose, specifically, this form? You could have chosen any form so why a little girl?"

"Faith of a child. Plus, fathers do show qualities like strength and love but mothers tend to really embody them. A female child seemed like a reasonable form to take."

"And why couldn't you just appear to Bruce directly instead of sending me?"

"I gave you free will to see the world however you see it. He chose not to see me so I will not appear to him. However, he desperately needs to hear what his parents said so please tell him. I have to go now but just remember, I'm always listening." With that, God faded into thin air. He heard his name called down the hall. The door opened and Bruce stepped into the room, dressed in his usual bat suit.

Dick didn't even wait for either of them to say anything; he immediately threw his arms around his father and let the floodgates open. Strong arms wrapped around his middle and a head dipped into his shoulders. They made their way to the sofa where they broke apart to talk. Once Dick had composed himself, he began the conversation.

"You would not believe who I just met."

"Who?"

"God." Bruce pulled his head back in surprise.

"God?"

"Yep."

"That's impossible; you were alone in here for more than an hour. I didn't see anyone except you."

"It was a vision. God appeared to me as a little blond girl, about twelve."

"A girl?" Bruce asked.

"Faith of a child, she said." Bruce nodded in reply.

"What about that trance you went into?"

"I was taken to visit heaven. I saw our parents, Bruce."

Batman quirked a brow at the statement, not that anyone aside from Dick would see it.

"Mine told me to tell you that they appreciate what you're doing and to keep it up. Your parents want to tell you that they love you and miss you. That they approve of what you're doing for Gotham and they look forward to seeing you again but that you shouldn't kill yourself." Bruce was near tears himself at this. He nodded, unable to speak without weeping, and they just sat there for the remainder of the day. In fact, they eventually fell asleep with Dick leaning on his father. When the team trickled into the cave, they saw the scene and decided to leave the pair alone; most of them would even deny that they took pictures for later blackmailing.

**A.N.: Tell me what you think! Should I have written God as a male or is it interesting as is? Leave me a review and let me know. Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


End file.
